kn_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Naida
Naida '''is a siren nightclub owner, using her nightly shows to draw in prey. Nijah is her closest friend. History ??? Appearance Naida is curvy with light tan skin which is crazy-dry, especially on her legs. She has a slight sunglass tan because she wears them so often. Her thick, tangled greenish hair reaches almost to the back of her knees and has an almost translucent quality. She has very pronounced cheekbones and deepset black eyes. Her eyelashes are actually one solid, tiny fin. Her fingers are slightly webbed and she has slits behind her ears and on her neck that work as gills when underwater. Her smile, with her huge sharp sharklike teeth, is crooked and much too large for her face. She likes incredibly simple outfits, wearing a lot of crop tops and shorts. She goes barefoot whenever she possibly can. She has a collection of various sunglasses, which she wears on top of her head if they’re not on her face. When performing, she usually wears a simple strapless dress. In her true/siren form, though her top half looks mostly the same, she grows larger and her skin gets a greenish tone. Her eyes black out completely. All the siren elements she left in her human form, like the webbed ears and hands and sharp teeth get generally more pronounced. Her torso gradually shifts into a long fish tail at the waist. When submerged in water, she automatically assumes this form. Personality Naida is not the better bitch, but the best bitch. She lies as a defense mechanism. Deceptive and vague, she chooses to lie and distract rather than give up anything of substance. Ironically, she hates having her time wasted. If someone has a thing, she now wants that thing. She has maybe a little too much bloodlust in battle. She is snarky and impatient, mischievous, and often joins Diedra in her “pranks”. She is motivated by spite more than anything. Don’t cross her because she will stop at nothing to get back at you. She can be a bit of a show-off and thinks herself cleverer than everyone else by default. She loves gossip, she’s great at keeping secrets but doesn’t always want to. She has a tendency to tease people, sometimes harmlessly, sometimes not. Powers and Abilities '''Shapeshifting – With her access to magic, Naida has learned to take a human form which she can change in and out of at will. her human form purposefully retains some siren features. Siren Song – Her singing voice is an irresistible sound that lures anyone who hears it towards her and compels them to stay, resisting anything that might try to pull them away. It does affect inorganic creatures, but is otherwise unbiased by any Aquatic Adaption – Upon submerging in water, Naida adapts to be able to breathe, see, and move quickly within it. The latter is achieved by her shifting into her true form which gives her a fishlike tail and webbed fingers. Being aquatic in nature, she is weak to fire and heat. Relationships Trivia Category:Fraymotif's characters